


A Helping Hand

by skyhillian



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Markiplier RPF
Genre: Gen, In Mark's POV, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhillian/pseuds/skyhillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark helps someone out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

You're walking through the mall on your way to GameStop when you nearly trip over a person sitting on the floor with their back against the wall. The girl is breathing heavily, the air going in and out of her lungs sounding like it's being forced through a straw. Her entire body is shaking and she looks ready to cry.  
  
Immediately you forget all thoughts of GameStop as you crouch down in front of her. "Hey, what can I do for you?" you ask. She looks up at you and her eyes widen. She clutches the air in front of her mouth and mimes pressing a button. "Inhaler?" you guess and she nods frantically.  
  
"Backpack," she rasps between strained breaths. She's growing pale. You quickly help her shrug her knapsack off and you tear through it until you find the small canister sheathed in a blue plastic casing. You pop the cap off and hand it to her and she uses the medicine.  
  
After using the inhaler three times, the girl's breathing is returning to normal. She's still shaking all over, but the color is starting to return to her face.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" you ask. You hold out your water bottle and after a hesitant second, she takes a few sips.  
  
"Yeah, eventually," she tells you. Her voice is weak and raspy. "Thank you for helping me."  
  
"No problem," you assure her. "I'm astounded that nobody else helped. Were they all going to just wait for you to faint in the middle of the corridor?" You're annoyed by how insensitive people are. She shrugs and takes another drink of water.  
  
"It was my fault anyhow," she says, zipping her inhaler back into the front pocket of her backpack. You frown.  
  
"How on earth is an asthma attack your fault?"  
  
"Well," she begins after another drink, "I'm fully aware that my asthma is exercise induced and I ran all the way down the corridor to get my bag that I left in Barnes and Noble and it's no wonder that I can't breathe." You shake your head in astonishment.  
  
"That doesn't mean that you don't deserve someone to help you," you tell her. Her cheeks visibly pink.   
  
"Thank you," she says quietly. You stand up and help her to her feet.  
  
"You good?" you ask, not wanting her to collapse on the floor the moment you walk away. She nods. "Have a good rest of the day then, and breathe at a normal rate, alright?" You tell her to keep the water bottle—she's in need of it more than you are. You're around ten feet away from her when she calls out.  
  
"Hey, Mark?" You turn around and she's blushing madly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"...Can I get a picture with you?" she asks shyly. You grin.  
  
"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in no way associated with Markiplier.


End file.
